Cool
by Night Owl 303
Summary: A songfic based on the Gwen Stefani song Cool.ONE-SHOT!


**I know that I promise I would work on my chapter stories, but my computer is on the fritz, so I have to sneak into my dad's, but expect updates over Thanksgiving break weekdays, since my dad still working over story is ****a little bittersweet just like the song and video.I didn't read the lyrics until after I wrote this, so it's NOT exactly like the song.**

Miley answered the phone aqs she finished her hair. Lily kept talking about how well things were going between and Jackson, so much that Miley had to stop her when the doorbell rang.

"Lils, I have to go. Nate is bringing his girlfriend over."

"And you're okay with this?!"Lily asked surprised over the phone.

"I'm the one who invited them. Anyways, they're here I'll talk to you later."

Miley answered the door and enfulged Nate in a hug.

"Nate!"

She stepped back and looked at the girl next to him. He smiled brightly.

"Miles, this is my girlfriend Mikayla." he said.

Miley smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Woah, I didn't think Nate could get two cute girls in a row!" she joked.

"HEY!" Nate argued.

Mikayla joined in Miley's laughter.

"Come on in." Miley said as the laughter subsided.

Sitting down in the living room they shared stories.

Miley and Nate's eyes meet across the couch.

**************************************

_"Nate stop it!" she giggled as he tickled her._

_"Not until you admit you looove me!" he said._

_"Never!" she laughed._

_"Oh really?" he smirked as he tickled her harder._

_"Alright, alright! I love you!" _

_He stopped and closed in on her face._

_"I know." he whispered and leaned in._

_**************************************_

_"It will always be like this right?" Miley asked Nate as they watched the sunset on the beach._

_He pulled her in closer as the sun finally set._

_"Of course._

_*************************************_

_"I can't do this anymore!" he yelled._

_Miley tried speaking through the tears._

_"Nate, pleas we can..."_

_"NO MILEY! WE CAN'T! IT'S OVER."_

_Nate stormed out._

_*************************************_

_She felt her heart leap up her throat as he walked in to her house._

_"Miles, I'm sorry about how I left that day. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."_

_Miley looke at Nate and smiled lightly._

_"I know we're cool." she whispered._

_**************************************_

"You two want to go down the beach?" Miley asked the couple.

"Totally!"Mikayla enthused.

Nate grabbed Mikayla's hand as they walked down the hill.

Miley walked alone ahead of them.

**************************************

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Nate Lucas!"

Nate and Mikayla smiled as everyone cheered.

Later on Miley walked up to Nate and Mikayla as they danced.

"May I cut in?" she asked.

Mikayla smiled and stepped away from the groom.

"It's fine. I have to make sure Jason and Tess don't suck each others faces off. I've heard of the maid of honor and best man hooking up, but this is ridiculous!"

Miley and Nate laughed as Mikayla went to find the pair.

Miley felt Nate grab her waist as they swayed side to side.

"So, where's this guy you've been hiding?" Nate asked his best friend.

"He got stuck in Chicago." she answered.

"Nate I'm so.."

"Miley!"

Miley turned around and her smile brightened.

"Shane?! What are you doing here?!"Miley asked laughing as she hugged him.

Shane kissed her.

"I rode a pig truck, a burro, and a pretty shady vegetable truck to see you." Shane explained.

"Aww that is so sweet!" she kissed him again.

Miley made introductions.

"Shane, this is Nate my best , this is my boyfriend,Shane."

"Congradulations." Shane shook Nate's hand.

"Thanks. Glad you could make it. Seriously it feels like I know you considering Miley keeps going on and on and on..."Miley hit his shoulder and Shane smirked.

"Really?" he turned to her.

"Don't get a big head about it." she told him.

"Well, I think I'll go find my bride." Nate said leaving his best friend with the love of her life.

*********************************************

Mikayla got ready to throw the bouquet out of the limo that would take her and Nate to their honeymoon.

Nate watched, smiling, as Miley lined up with the other girls.

*********************************************

_"I'm so sorry!" Miley exclaimed as she dropped the coffe all over the front of the guys shirt._

_"It's alright. I really didn't like this shirt anyways." he looked up._

_As his chocolate brown eyes met her blue ones, he felt a strange pang._

_"I'm Nate." he said extending his hand with a smile._

_"Miley." she grinned back and shook his hand._

_********************************************_

Mikayla threw the bouquet.

Miley felt it land in her hand and saw the couple wave goodbye at her. She waved back.

Shane walked up to stand next to her and put one arm around her waist.

He pulled her in closer and leaned down to her ear.

"Will you marry me?" Shane whispered.

She looked at the palm of his hand, were a ring was nestled in it's box.

Miley turned to look at him.

"YES!" she screamed and kissed him.

***************************************

_Miley screamed over the cliff overlooking the ocean bluffs._

_"I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NATE LUCAS!" She raised her arms togethet._

_Nate walked up next to her._

_"AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU MILEY STEWART!" He screamed at the ocean._

_He picked her up by the waist and she giggled._

_He kissed her._

_************************************_

Mikayla turned to her daughter as Nate and Shane laughed at the scene before them.

"Honey, stop playing with your cousin." she turned her around.

"Nolee, meet your Auntie Miley. She's your cousin Brandon's mommy."

Miley held out her arms for the little girl.

"Come her baby girl."

_And after all that we've been through, I know we're cool._

**Shane and Nate are NOT related in this Auntie Miley thing was just to show how close they still are. Plus I like to thing Brandon and Nolee grow up to be just as close.:) Somewhere in the middle of typing this, I realized I was thinking about my ex-crush the whole time and I finally think I'm over it thanks to this. In the end, I'm eventually going to meet someone who will be crazy about me as much as I am about him. And for future reference, I am NOT big on Nelena, and I will only even think about supporting it in any story if Miley is with Joe/Shane. In the end, I'll support almost any couple as long as they are written well.:)**

**Review, do you like it, hate it, what would you have changed?Anything at all?**


End file.
